The apparatus of the present invention can be used for loading articles onto any arrangement of horizontally and vertically spaced shelves. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention is used in conjunction with an article dispensing apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,732.